Vizier
The Vizier is a major character of Legend Quest who made her first appearance in "Kaiju" and is later revealed to be a member of the Brotherhood. After Prince Akihito's parents died of unknown causes, she was asked to keep him alive until his coronation, effectively filling in as his surrogate mother. Tough and cold, the Vizier gives off the impression of being a merciless enforcer of the law, but the Vizier is truly a selfless and courageous individual who goes out of her way to protect those near her. This selfless behavior even goes as far as people she admits to not liking, such as Marcella. Biography Early life Not much is known of the Viziers life before the events of the show. Before the king and queen both died due to unknown causes, they desired for the Vizier to take care of Akihito and keep him alive up until his coronation ceremony so he could become king and wield the Sword of Dawn. This was a responsibility the Vizier took deathly seriously to the point of being overprotective to Akihito. First Kaiju Battle The Vizier lead the first known battle against the Kaiju, but her efforts were unsuccessful. She ordered various Samurai to fire bows of flamig arrows towards the beast, which only hit the Airship instead. Eventually, Team Legend drove the beast back by the loud noises of their cannons. It should be said that the Vizier did not lose out of incompetence, but more so a misunderstanding of the beast and a very basic military not suit for taking down large, mystical beasts such as it. Afterwards, when Team Legend landed, she greeted them with hostility and weaponry, but bowed to them when Akihito thanked them for saving the village. However the Vizier was still distrusting of them and threatened them with presumed death if they were to perform any act of evil. The Feast To Be Written Ittan Momen Attack To Be Written Second Kaiju Battle To Be Written Coronation Ceremony To Be Written Third Kaiju Battle To Be Written The Princes Second To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Personality and traits The Vizier is a tough and gruff person. Unarguably one of the greatest Samurai in all of Japan, the Vizier is extremely skilled and strong, especially for her age. The Vizier often comes off as cold-hearted and uncaring, but is a brave and selfless woman at heart. This ca be best seen when she when she protected Marcella against the Ittan Momen during their attack at the castle. The Vizier can also be rather caring to those close to her, as she cared for Prince Akihito for an unspecified about of years after his parents died. Regardless, the Vizier has no qualms with showing violent hostility towards commoners and foreigners, even ordering her army of Samurai to draw weapons on a crowd of innocents for disrespecting the Prince. The Vizier has also been shown to uphold tradition and planned events in high regard, even going as far as risking the fate of the village at the hands of the Kaiju by refusing Prince Akihito his desire to wield the Sword of Dawn. However, this was also in due to her concern over his life and well being, and did begrudgingly allow him access. After she witness Prince Akihito defeat the Kaiju with the legendary Sword, she was ashamed of herself and wished to resign for keeping the boy from his destiny. The Prince instead promoted her, stating that he knew that she only meant well. Although her actions can appear cruel to others, the Vizier considers herself a righteous individual who fights against the forces of evil. Though it seldom came here, the Vizier is extremely intelligent. Being a member of the Brotherhood, the Vizier is among the greatest minds in the world at the time. Appearance and apparel The Vizier is a tall woman, taller than the male Samurai he orders. She also appears to be aged and battle hardened. Her face is scared and her eyes are intimating. The Vizier very rarely shows any form of positive emotion, rather the Vizier employs a rather imposing glare to nearly everyone she comes across, even those she cares about. The Vizier's skin has a slight yellowish tinge, indicating her Asian ethnicity. Her hair is black and done in a bun-like hairstyle. As the de facto leader of the Samurai, the Vizier dons specialized ō-yoroi armor. Her shoulder plates is a shade of a rustic brownish-red with a lighter, faded out shade of red making up the rimmings. Additionally, her chest plate has a brownish-gray coloring to it. Over the armor, the Vizier wears brown gauntlet-like objects around her arms and a faded-out white rope. Underneath her armor, the Vizier wears dark green clothing and grayish brown shoes. Relationships Prince Akihito The Vizier is overbearing and harsh towards Akihito, often scolding him for trying to take matters into his own hands and holds him back from his true destiny as the ruler of Japan. However, she does this because she cares about his safety and well being. Though, admittedly this is also due to the promise she made to the now deceased King and Queen Akihito. Marcella Although the Vizier didn't like Marcella, she helped her and even protected her against the Ittan Momen. Skills and Abilities Skills * Swordsmanship: The Vizier is among the greatest sword fighters in Japan, at least she appears to be given her position. She was able to hold her own against Ittan Momen, who were capable of effortlessly dispatch with hardened Samurai. She has also been shown to be capable of cutting trees in half. Abilities * Leadership: Although not see much, the Vizier appears to be an excellent leader. She appeared to be the de facto leader of the Samurai and even began to lead Japan as Prince Akihito's second. Weaknesses * Bad Judge of Character: The Vizier has been shown to be rather bad at judging someone's character. She viewed all of Team Legend as villains and did not trust them one bit. Equipment The Vizier adorns ō-yoroi, a type of armor typically associated with Samurai and Ronin. Most notably however, the Vizier wields a Katana which she used in hr battles against the Ittan Momen. It is unknown if the Katana is in anyway enhanced, but the Vizier has been shown to be capable of slicing even entire trees in half with it. Gallery Appearances * Kaiju * The Serpent and the Egg Trivia To Be Written Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood Category:Citizens of Japan Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Political Figures and Royalty Category:Living Characters Category:Japan